Bulma
Bulma is the love interest of Yamcha and later the wife of Vegeta from the Dragon Ball franchise. She is also the most famous known Dragon Ball love interest. Biography Bulma is Goku's oldest friend since Goku first met her in the first episode of Dragon Ball. Unlike the other Dragonball characters, Bulma's major characteristic is not her strength, but her intelligence. She was able to construct a dragonball-radar, a shrinking device and a time-machine. Bulma is one of the more hot-headed characters. She'll charge into any scenario purely for the thrill of it and is not afraid to tough-talk Vegeta, who is usually left speechless as a result. Bulma can also be extrememly shallow. She's well aware of the effect she has on men and has no problem with lusting after handsome men even while she's in a relationship or if they're bad guys. Bulma is one of the more fashion-conscious characters in the series, frequently changing her hairstyle and outfit with every single appearance. She shares this trait with her ex-boyfriend Yamcha, Son Gohan and Android 18. She is also shown to be friends with Chi-Chi and Videl. Gallery Bulma-dragon-ball-females-32369853-640-480.jpg|Teenage Bulma in Dragon Ball File:Bulma_makes_a_deal_with_Oolong.png|Bulma in the Tournament saga File:Bulma6.PNG|Bulma in the Fortuneteller Baba Saga File:Bulma.Ep.092.png|Bulma in the King Piccolo saga File:Bulma_Piccolo_Jr._saga.png|Bulma in the Piccolo Jr. saga File: Bulma.png|Bulma Piccolo Jr. saga 2 File:Dragonball-Episode139_152.jpg|Bulma cheering for Yamcha to return some feelings to him File:Bulmasaiyansaga.png|Bulma in the Saiyan saga of Dragon Ball Z Bulma.jpg|Bulma on planet Namek in the Frieza saga in Dragon Ball Z File:Bulma_and_the_baby.jpg|Bulma in the Android saga File:VegetaBabyTrunksBulma01.png|Bulma with Vegeta and Baby Trunks File:20111119035539!BulmaSaiyamanSagaNV.png|Bulma in the Great Saiyaman saga File:BulmaWMATS.png|Bulma in the Majin Buu saga File:Chichi_and_Bulma.PNG|Bulma and Chi-Chi in the Majin Buu saga File:Bulma.Ep.247.png|Bulma in the Buu saga 2 File:DragonballZ-Episode287_146.jpg|Bulma giving a thumbs up for Vegeta to return her feelings to him File:Bulma&Videl(Ep288).png|Bulma cooking some food at the party celebration for the defeat of Kid Buu File:BulmasMusic(Ep288).png|Bulma puting on music for her party after the defeat of Kid Buu File:DragonballZ-Episode288_185.jpg|Bulma partying at the celebration for the defeat of Kid Buu File:BulmaAndChichiThinkOfGokusAbsense.png|Chi-Chi and Bulma thinking about Goku and Vegeta thCAEFE8NS.jpg|Bulma's family File:VegetaBulma10YearsLater.png|Bulma and Vegeta at the end of Dragon Ball Z File:Screenshot_2014-05-13_16.31.15_(800x480).jpg|Bulma and her friends in the final episode of Dragon Ball Z File:BULMA_DBGT21125.jpg|Bulma as she appears in Dragon Ball GT File:Bulma_GT.jpg|Bulma in GT 2 File:1426.png|Chi-Chi and Bulma in Dragon Ball GT File:VidelAndBulma-WOTD.png|Bulma and Videl in Wrath of the Dragon File:Tumblr_m6d9o9ZjYR1ryrpaxo1_1280.jpg|Bulma with her son, Trunks in Wrath of the Dragon File:Bulma2013.png|Bulma as she appears in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods Romances Yamcha Bulma first saw Yamcha while he was fighting Goku. She was instantly smitten, despite the fact that he was the enemy at the time. After the defeat of Pilaf, Bulma and Yamcha quickly fell in love together. The relationship was not as romantic as either had planned it to be, as Yamcha's good looks got him noticed by other girls. Yamcha also started taking Bulma for granted early in their relationship, often leaving her to go train for extended periods of time. Later in Dragon Ball Z, Bulma and Yamcha broke up for good, though he still hangs out with her, implying that they're on good terms. Vegeta Vegeta ran into Bulma while they were searching for dragonballs on Planet Namek. Though an enemy at first, Vegeta is forced to team up with Bulma's comrades and she begins to see a less threatening side to him. Vegeta stays at Bulma's place during his time on Earth. Eventually, she and Vegeta conceive a child and she gives him the name of Trunks. The two still fight though and it's implied that they only got together because they were lonely. After the defeat of Cell, Vegeta spends more time with his family, admitting that he had grown to love them. He also shows a more protective side as he yells at Goku for using Bulma as a bargaining chip. In Battle of Gods, Beerus the Destroyer arrives on Earth and Vegeta is forced to put aside his arrogance and do everything he can to make sure Beerus doesn't feel tempted to blow up Earth. When Beerus lashes out at Bulma, Vegeta forgets how scared he was and unleashes his full wrath on him. Both scenarios show how Bulma's influence has ultimately made Vegeta a better man. In Dragon Ball GT, she and Vegeta had a daughter named Bulla. Category:Female Love Interest Category:Anime Love Interest Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Genius Love Interest Category:Trash-Talking Love Interests Category:Parents Category:Married Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Villain's Lover Category:Dragonball Love Interest Category:Tomboys Love Interest Category:In Distress Love Interest Category:Blue Eyes Love Interest